


You Love When I Fall Apart So You Can Put Me Together

by leedslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, a tiny hint of, i just couldn't resist i'm sorry, it's basically just sex but it's kind of fluffy, like two but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedslarry/pseuds/leedslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou, please," he whispers, his voice already sounding a bit desperate. </p><p>Louis starts caressing Harry's belly with his hand. His other arm is wrapped around his chest, fingers circling one of his nipples. "Want me to take care of you, yeah baby?" </p><p>A soft kiss is pressed to Harry's neck. "Yes. Always want you to take care of me," he breathes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love When I Fall Apart So You Can Put Me Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hii. This is my first attempt at writing anything (let alone porn, oh my god), so this might actually suck, but I really tried, so I hope it doesn't. Also, English is not my first language, and there could be a grammar mistake somewhere, so feel free to correct me if necessary. This is just a short little thing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Harry stirred, wriggling a little. His right hand was still intertwined with Louis', his fiancé's arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes. Their bedroom was still quite dark. He grabbed his phone to check the time and groaned quietly when he saw it was only six in the morning. Harry refused to be up at such an ungodly hour after having only three hours of sleep and cuddled closer to Louis, feeling a little clingy. Then he felt it.

Louis was hard behind him, his cock pressing into Harry's bum. Suddenly Harry felt heat spreading down his body and that's when he realized his own cock was hard and leaking against his tummy. He faintly recalled the dream he had, something about Louis and dancing and a Beyoncé song. Or was that not a dream?

See, they were at a party last night at some club, celebrating a new contract Louis and Liam's record company had signed, and by the time they had left and got home it was almost three in the morning.

The party was a big one and all of their friends were there, and Harry was having the time of his life. He remembers fruity cocktails that Louis got him after he used his fluttering eyelashes and big eyes on him, dancing, laughing with Niall about something he doesn't remember, more cocktails and dancing, then trying to give Louis a lap dance when Beyoncé came on which led to a really nice blowjob in the club's bathroom. _Which_ reminds him of Louis' cock that is still pressed against him and still very much hard.

Harry wriggles, trying to grind a little against Louis. He doesn't know if he should just wake him up and ask him to fuck Harry or let him sleep because it's still only after six and Louis actually may want to sleep for more than three hours, especially on a Saturday. Maybe he could just grind against Louis until he comes and go back to sleep. A low hum interrupts Harry's thoughts and then he feels Louis' cock pressing against his cheeks a bit harder.

He can feel Louis stirring awake, mumbling something incoherent, pressing his mouth into Harry's neck.

"Lou?"

"Mm. Morning, baby," Louis says, thrusting his hips into Harry, then chuckles, "Think I know now what woke me up."

Harry grinds into him a little more fiercely. "Lou, please," he whispers, his voice already sounding a bit desperate.

Louis starts caressing Harry's belly with his hand. His other arm is wrapped around his chest, fingers circling one of his nipples. "Want me to take care of you, yeah baby?"

A soft kiss is pressed to Harry's neck. "Yes. Always want you to take care of me," he breathes.

Louis presses another sweet kiss, just under Harry's ear. "And I always will. Gonna put a ring on it and all," he murmurs, smiling into Harry's skin, a bit of smugness visible in his voice.

Harry actually whimpers. Whimpers at the thought of them getting married, being able to call Louis his husband, his spouse. Having a dozen of little babies. Harry still can't quite believe that this is all actually happening. He always wanted to fall in love, get himself a husband and start a family with him. Now he's going to get all of that. With Louis, the absolute love of his life. Harry couldn't choose a better person to do this with. He's just so, so happy.

"Louis," he whispers.

"Shh, baby, I know. Relax darling, I'm gonna take care of you," Louis says, still grinding lightly against Harry and petting his belly. "Gonna eat you out a little, yeah?"

Harry just whimpers again. "Please."

Louis turns him over so Harry is laying on his stomach, and gets between his legs. He grabs Harry's cheeks and kneads a little. Harry shivers when he can feel Louis breathe against his bum, the anticipation of what's to come making him jittery and a little bit dizzy. He feels Louis mouthing at one of his love handles, kissing, biting and licking, leaving a mark that he probably will be very smug about later.

"You gotta stay still, baby, 'kay? Gonna be a good little boy and let me make you feel good."

"Yes. Yes, I'm gonna."

Louis hums appreciatively, spreading him apart and pressing a small, soft kiss against Harry's hole. Harry doesn't want Louis to tease him, mostly because he's so hard he's already making a big mess of their sheets and he just wants to come. He doesn't think complaining and being whiny is what Louis meant by being a good boy for him, though, and in the end, all Harry ever wants is to be good for Louis. So he stays silent. Louis gives his hole a few kitten licks, then starts licking him all over, getting him so wet and Harry can't help but whimper, already feeling like he's close to tears. It feels so incredibly good that Harry just can't keep his voice down, high moans and whimpers constantly leaving his lips and maybe he would be a little bit embarrassed, but he feels like he's going to lose his mind because Louis' tongue is fucking sinful. Harry can't believe he's gonna get that tongue inside him any time he wants for the rest of his life.

He feels Louis suck around his hole and he cries out, "Daddy."

Louis groans and the sound vibrates through Harry, making him shiver and moan. "Wanna come, sweetheart?" Louis asks.

The only thing Harry can do is nod. He can feel his eyes starting to wet, thighs tremble, and Louis holds him down, licks at him until he's got Harry's hole open enough and then gets his tongue inside.

Harry's loud and he's full on crying now, "Please Daddy, please, wanna-"

Louis hums, caressing Harry's sides in a comfort manner, "You gonna come for me, baby? Be my pretty, good boy, make yourself all messy, yeah? Come on, sweetheart."

He squeezes Harry's cheeks, fucks his tongue inside particularly roughly, and Harry comes, crying and moaning.

Louis gives him a few last licks and kisses his hole once. He turns Harry on his back and brushes his curls away from his forehead, smiling at him softly. Harry puckers his lips for a kiss that Louis is very happy to give him. They snog for a few minutes, Louis finding his place between Harry's legs, Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' neck. Harry knows that Louis isn't done with him yet, and he is proven right when he hears Louis reaching for their bedside table. He comes back with a bottle of lube in hand and Harry suddenly feels too empty, wants Louis to put his lovely, thick fingers in him, open him up like only he can and then replace them with his cock.

He didn't realize he started grinding up on Louis, until he feels Louis' hands pressing him down to the mattress. "Greedy boy," Louis whispers into his ear. "Already came once but that's never enough for you, hmm?"

Harry just whimpers, doesn't know what to say to that, doesn't know if Louis now thinks he's bad because of his greediness and being too eager, but thankfully Louis keeps talking. "Shh, baby. You're good, it's okay."

Harry breathes in relief. "Want your cock, Daddy. 'll be good, promise. Please."

"Mmm, I know you will. But you gotta be a little patient, kitten, let Daddy open you up real nice first, 'kay?"

"'kay," Harry whispers, automatically opening his legs wider. It's basically an instinct at this point.

Louis strokes Harry's thighs, looking like he's marveling at the smooth, soft skin for a bit. Then he grabs the lube again and pours some on his fingers. He presses one against Harry's hole and asks, "You ready, doll?"

Harry is _so_ ready. "Ready, 'm ready. Please."

Louis presses his finger inside. He fucks it in and out for a while, and when he deems Harry ready, he adds another. He scissors them, twisting a little and Harry knows what he's looking for. Louis knows his body better than Harry himself, so he knows exactly where to press his fingers and make Harry see stars. Harry doesn't have to wait long. He doesn't have to wait _at all_.

"Oh god, _right there_. Daddy, there, there, _please_ , oh-"

"Shh, sweetheart." Louis uses his other hand to stroke Harry's hip, trying to calm him a bit. "Daddy's got you, baby, it's alright, yeah? You look so fucking pretty right now, Haz, always look so, so pretty. The most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. And I'm going to tell you every day, for the rest of our lives," he says, fingers rubbing against Harry's spot.

Harry can't handle this, Louis' gentle voice, sweet words and the constant pressure on his prostate, he feels like he's going to explode if he doesn't get Louis' cock inside of him right this moment. "Louis, please, I need- Your cock, please, please, I can't-"

Louis slips his fingers out, then, and shuffles closer to Harry so he can kiss him. Harry instantly feels better when he has Louis' mouth against his, when he's all wrapped around him again. Feels like he can breathe again.

"Want my cock now?" Louis asks.

Harry nods against his lips, trying to have one more kiss. Louis gives it to him, and then a few more. Harry loves him so, so much.

Louis reaches for the lube again and coats his cock with it. Harry just watches, drooling a little at the sight. Louis' big and so thick, and Harry will never get enough of having it inside him.

"Alright, doll. You want it like this?"

"Yes," Harry responds immediately, "Want to see you."

He feels kind of vulnerable, all open for Louis to see, and also a little bit clingy and he just wants to be as close to Louis as physically possible. Wants to wrap his arms around Louis' neck and legs around his waist, hug him tight and never let go. So when Louis pushes into him and goes to kiss him on the forehead, Harry does just that.

When Louis finally bottoms out, Harry gasps loudly, mouth wide open and nails sinking into Louis' bicep. He feels so full and amazing, and he wants this to last forever.

"I love you," Louis whispers into Harry's hair.

Harry puckers his lips and when he gets his kiss, he says, smiling, "Love you too. You can move."

Louis' answering smile takes Harry's breath away. "Thank you, baby," he says, and then starts to thrust in and out.

He starts out slow, but when Harry gets used to the feeling, he clenches around him and starts meeting his thrusts, trying to get Louis to go faster, harder. Louis knows what Harry wants, always knows how to take care of him, and he starts going faster, deeper, pulling out almost all the way and then thrusting in so hard Harry's eyes roll in the back of his head and he sees stars. Louis changes the angle slightly and it has Harry clutching Louis tighter, moaning and screaming for his dear life.

He's probably leaving nail marks all over Louis' upper back, but Louis is used to it and they actually both like it, so it doesn't matter. What matters is that Harry wants to come and he wants to come right now. He won't do it without permission, though, so he starts to beg.

"Daddy, daddy, please, I want to come, I need to-"

Louis hums, brushing away the curls from Harry's face. "You've been such a good boy, sweetheart. You can come now, yeah? Daddy wanna see you come. All messy and gorgeous, come on."

His hand reaches Harry's arse and he slaps his cheek once, the sound echoing in the quiet bedroom. Harry cries out, chanting, "Daddy," and comes so hard he's trembling all over, tears spilling from his eyes, nails sinking into Louis' skin even harder. Louis fucks him through it and Harry sobs, little whimpers leaving his lips. He feels floaty, now that he came – _twice_ \- and wants to snuggle up to Louis and nap for another three hours.

Louis' thrusts get erratic and Harry knows he's close, so he clenches around him hard, scratches his scalp and whispers, "Come on, Daddy. Want you to come in me, get me all wet and dirty with your come, make me full of you."

It works, and Louis comes, groaning Harry's name.

Then he collapses on top of Harry and pants into his neck, trying to calm down his breathing. "You are gonna be the death of me," he says, leaving a kiss on Harry's collarbone.

Harry just giggles and lets Louis roll them over, so he's straddling him. He looks down at Louis and smiles sweetly, "Wanna sleep."

Louis' eyes are crinkling when he laughs. "Yeah? You don't wanna shower, kitten? Or at least clean up?"

He just shakes his head, curls shaking with the motion. "Nah, don't want you to get up and go to the bathroom to get a towel. Want you to spoon me, sleep for a bit, and later we can shower and you can wash my hair and I will make you some delicious breakfast after."

"How can I say no to _that_?" Louis grins. He grabs Harry by the waist and kisses him until they're both breathless.

Louis finally pulls out and they roll over to lie on their sides so they're spooning, Louis' arm wrapping around Harry and Harry pressing close to Louis. They fall asleep in less than five minutes.

 

Later, when they wake up, Louis will see his come leaking out of Harry and, because it always makes him feel things and because he can never resist his beautiful fiancé, it'll lead to round two, and then there will be round three in the shower. After that they will eat a big breakfast to have energy for round four.

Typical Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really encourage everyone to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
